Diamondback/Leojsaad
Command Points |organization = |health = 2 |health# = |stamina = 2 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 2 |defense# = |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = |evasion = 4 |evasion# = |effects = Girl's Best Friend : • All attacks Ignore Defense • Chance to gain an Extra Turn when any ally performs a follow-up or counter attack • Gains a stack of Tough as Diamonds whenever Diamondback or an ally attacks or is attacked and at the beggining of every turn • Begins combat with a stack of Tough as Diamonds Tough as Diamonds (3 Rounds) : • Chance to take 10% less damage from attacks per stack • Consumed by Diamondback's abilities to unlock their full potential • Stacks up to 3 |bio = Rachel Leighton was once a mercenary named Diamondback, working with the Serpent Society and against Captain America, until the two of them fell in love with each other, which led her to leave her villanous ways in the past. Today, she acts as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and an ally of Captain America and the Avengers. Diamondback's main weapons are several "diamonds" designed by the Tinkerer, which may not be true diamonds, but can still be very deadly. }} Ace of Diamonds: • Consumes one stack of Tough as Diamonds to become a Hemorrhaging Attack and deal extra damage Bleeding x2 Ravaged Perfect Shot |Multi-Function Level 2 = 4 |name2a = DIAMONDS! |stamina2a = No Cost |target2a = n/a |type2a = n/a |effects2a = Multi-Function |name2b = Explosive Diamonds |stamina2b = 12% |target2b = One Enemy |hits2b = 2 |hitcrit2b = 82% / 28% |type2b = Ranged Explosive |cooldown2b = n/a |effects2b = So Beautiful...: • Consumes one stack of Tough as Diamonds to apply Disoriented and Blinded Shattered Diamonds: • Chance to deal extra damage to other enemies, applying Internal Bleeding and Burning |name2c = Corrosive Diamonds |stamina2c = 19% |target2c = One Enemy |hits2c = 2 |hitcrit2c = 81% / 47% |type2c = Ranged Slashing |cooldown2c = n/a |effects2c = Deadly Diamonds: • Consumes one stack of Tough as Diamonds to Ignore Defense and become a Brutal Strike Disabled Winded |name2d = Poisoned-Tip Diamonds |stamina2d = 21% |target2d = One Enemy |hits2d = 1 |hitcrit2d = 70% / 32% |type2d = Ranged Slashing |cooldown2d = 2 Rounds |effects2d = Contagion of Beauty: • Consumes two stacks of Tough as Diamonds to hit all enemies Nanoplague Exhausted |name3 = Hope Diamond |stamina3 = 34% |target3 = Self |hits3 = n/a |hitcrit3 = n/a |type3 = Buff Heal |cooldown3= 3 Rounds |effects3 = Quick Action Subtle Tough as Diamonds (3 Rounds) Regeneration Remove Debuffs |name4 = Diamond Volley |stamina4 = 29% |target4 = All Enemies |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100% / 40% |cooldown4 = n/a |type4 = Ranged Slashing |effects4 = Deadly Crits Cut Through Anything: • Consumes 3 stacks of Tough as Diamonds to deal 50% more damage and apply Mangle and Tenderized Pain x2 Fumbling }} Category:Heroes Category:Infiltrators Category:Marvel Category:Female